The invention relates to a kite type device, in the form of an airplane or glider, having a surface of light material stretched over its wing and tail frameworks, in such a manner so as to permit the device to maintain a substantially horizontal flight path, when airborne.
The inventor has no knowledge of prior art in the field of his invention, that substantially resembles the invented airplane shaped kite. Presently known kite type contrivances, generally require a balancing tail, have uncharacteristic appearances and, at any rate, are not intended for horizontal flight paths.